Elbaite
Elbaite'''http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/183013076172/ is the fusion of Ice, Amethyst, and Heliodor, and an original character created by GemCrust. Appearance Elbaite has a very intimidating and rowdy demeanor. She has somewhat dull light purple skin and has six eyes and two mouths. Her top pair of eyes are located in her hair and are right above her second mouth; these are bright purple and have no visible pupils. The middle set of eyes are the smallest and are blue and also don’t have any pupils. Her bottom set of eyes are larger than the middle set but smaller than the top set; these are orange-brown and have black pupils and small black eyebrows. She has a short round nose and two mouths, the top one being at the border of her forehead and hair, and the other being where a mouth normally is, and they both have triangular sharp teeth. She has light yellow-green hair that is messy and has highlights of light teal which comes to multiple points like a star. She also has a large body with two pairs of arms, the top pair being larger and more muscular and the lower pair being more slim and petite. Her gems are all located on her chest, and they are all colored in a combination of dull lime green, yellow, and purple-magenta. She wears a medium brown tank top with a yellow star design on the underside of it, and the star itself has minor snips of it making it asymmetrical. She also has another tank top under her main one which is dull purple and ends in two points which resemble the bottom points of a star. She has a small waist and has a bikini that is also dull purple and wears dark purple leggings with messy looking yellow stars printed on her mid thighs. She also wears two bracelets on her top pair of arms which have rips in them and are dull purple in color. She wears dull lime green shoes that curve up the middle of her shins and curve back down at the sides. Personality Elbaite is nefarious; her bad habits stem from Heliodor, which could already be seen in Devilline's mischievousness.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/183076716702/ Abilities Elbaite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Pearl, they form Titanite. Unique Abilities * '''Flight: Much like Heliodor, Elbaite can fly. The details of it are unknown, though it is assumed she does so by electromagnetism as her component does.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/183076533962/ Trivia * GemCrust has drawn two possible colorings for Elbaite.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/183173488362 * The result of a match between Elbaite and Malachite would vary according to their location. If they were near a body of water, Lapis Lazuli's hydrokinesis would take the win, but if they weren't, because she holds the power to fly and it offers her an advantage, Elbaite might be victorious. Gemology Gemstone Information * Elbaite is sodium, lithium, aluminum borosilicate. * It is a mineral species belonging to the six-member ring cyclosilicate tourmaline group * Elbaite forms three series, with dravite, with fluor-liddicoatite, and with schorl. Due to these series, specimens with the ideal endmember formula are not found occurring naturally. * As a gemstone, elbaite is a desirable member of the tourmaline group because of the variety and depth of its colors and quality of the crystals. * Originally discovered on the island of Elba, Italy in 1913, it has since been found in many parts of the world. ** In 1994, a major locality was discovered in Canada, at O'Grady Lakes in the Yukon. * Every color of the rainbow may be represented by elbaite, some exhibiting multicolor zonation. * Microscopic acicular inclusions in some elbaite crystals show the Cat's eye effect in polished cabochons. Gemstones Gallery Tumblr pndg50k1Kr1rxy3lqo1 1280.png|Unifinished piece. ElbaiteSketch.jpg|A sketch. References Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Original Characters Category:Triple Fusions Category:Heliodor Fusions Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Ice Fusions